The Unknown Light of a Sonic Kazama
by DaMastah101
Summary: An OC-centric SAO fanfic set in the Aincrad arc. OCxOC. Don't like? Don't read it then :D Raito and Maar are two childhood friends who are thrown into the death game, "Sword Art Online." What endeavors await them? And in the midst of all this, a budding romance blooms.
1. Character Bios

**A/N: Character Profiles for the two main characters. They are both OCs. The TRUE first chapter is next.**

* * *

Name: Raito Sonikku

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Location: Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan

Hair Length: Short

Hair Color: Brown

Build: Tall-slim

Notable details:

Part of the SAO closed beta, a "beta tester"

Has feelings for his childhood friend, Maar, but hasn't confessed them yet.

He is a hardcore gamer for the most part.

Name: Maar Kazama

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Location: Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan

Hair Length: Long

Hair Color: Black

Build: Average-slim

Notable details:

Has a tendency to fall asleep in front of appliances.

Has feelings for her childhood friend, Raito, but like Raito, she has not confessed them yet.

Is a casual gamer.

* * *

**A/N 2: The next chapter is the TRUE first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The beginning of the path

**A/N: Since I got some "Writer's block" on my 2 fanfics, "Steins;Fate" and "A boy, a girl, and their reunion", I decided to start up a new fanfic. The character profiles of the 2 OCs was already posted before this first chapter. This time it's a SAO one, and my first OC one while we're at it XD. Dedicated to 2 people I know on a forum site. Oh and by the way, "Raito Sonikku" is pronounced as "Light Sonic".**

**Notes:**

" " – **a term in-universe, also used when a character is talking**

' ' – **character is thinking**

*** - has an explanation for the term at the bottom of the fanfic chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sword Art Online and its characters. I do own the 2 OCs though, as they are presented here.**

* * *

**The Unknown Light of a Sonic Kazama**

Chapter 1 – The beginning of the path

* * *

_**Akihabara, Tokyo, in an apartment flat, November 5, 2022, 11:30 PM **_**Normal POV**

It was a normal day to be in front of your television and watch something good. Well it would be, if it weren't night-time currently. A certain girl was just doing that, and then dozed off in front of her TV. Her sleep was disturbed though when she heard some ruckus…

_**Maar's flat, 11:33 PM**_** Maar POV**

"Well it looks like I slept in front of the tube again, hehe."

I had this habit of falling asleep whenever I was engaged in long activities in front of anything digital. Televisions, computers, consoles, you name it. Yes I am aware that these days, virtual reality based games are now what is being considered as "popular" or "mainstream", especially with the recent debut of the Nerve Gear technology. Be that as may, I still have my collection of old-school consoles such as a Playstation 3 and a 4. That is because I am quite the gamer, but not as intense as my good friend, Raito.

Which brings us to the reason I was awoken from my gradual sleep; it would seem that he's here to hang out, I assume he went in by the window again.

"Oooh, look at what I found! A sleeping beauty!" I suddenly heard from behind me. A quick glance on my right and when the sliding window that was left ajar entered my vision, I had my answer on the identity of my guest. So, I turned to face him.

"You know you could just knock on the door. I would have still heard the knocking and would have let you in." I told Raito with a smirk, he had a mischievous look on his face as well.

"But where's the fun in that? Anyway, I came here to hang out, maybe sleep over as well if a certain sleeping beauty would be so kind as to permit it?" was the coy answer I got.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, but yes, I will permit this sleepover if you so insist" was my sly answer. I giggled because he blushed a bit at this. 'He looks so cute like that' I thought inwardly.

Though he may not know yet, I had harboured some feelings for him for quite a while now. I never had the courage yet to straight out admit it to him, in dear that I may scare him away. So I kept it to myself and stayed content with being friends for now. I do plan to one day confess to him though, when I am able to muster up the courage to do it.

_**Maar's flat, 11:42 PM, **_**Raito POV**

I had to things that I wanted to do with Maar today. First was to get her to allow me to have a sleepover with her. I had wanted that for a long time now since it had been 9 months since the last one that we had. She had a special place in my heart out of all my friends(which weren't that plenty in quantity), since we had been friends for years. Well that, and the fact that I had fallen quite hard for her. I haven't told her that yet, obviously.

The second item on my list was to give Maar a copy of the new game "Sword Art Online". You see, I had been part of what was known as the "SAO closed beta" event. It was an event that previewed a sample of the game to a select few. You could refer to me as one of the so-called "beta testers". I wanted to share the experience to Maar because I witnessed before my eyes how fun the world of Aincrad could be. I wanted her to enjoy the thrill that I did.

Those who were part of the closed beta were given a copy of the game as a reward so that they could play it immediately during the official launch of the game on November 6, which was tomorrow or more specifically, in a few minutes. Sales of the game had begun today. A few hours ago, I was one of the frantic buyers who scurried for a copy of the game. Since I already had my own copy from the beta, the copy I fought to acquire was for Maar.

"What happened? You look out of it today" I heard Maar ask me with a laugh. It would seem that I had spaced out.

"Nothing, just remembering stuff from earlier." I answered truthfully.

The minutes went by as we hung out, telling each other stories and having a good time in general. I showed her the copy of SAO that I bought earlier to her and told her to try it out tomorrow on her Nerve Gear. She seemed uninterested at playing it but quickly changed her mind when I pulled out my own Nerve Gear and copy from my backpack and told her that I was going to play it here too with her. We then had a very good chat about SAO as I told her my escapades as a beta tester.

"And then, there were these players who would clobber at each other and try to be the first to kill the floor boss just for the 'Last Attack Bonus'. They were greedy little pricks!" I relayed to her while laughing at my accounting of what had happen during the boss battle of the second floor.

"Really? That seems too much just for a bonus! Some people need to chill out!" Maar replied while laughing along with me.

The night still went on, we played an old game on Maar's PlayStation 3. It was a fighting game. Well since both of us were aiming to win, as the punishment of the loser was to listen to one request from the winner, the game was quite intense. In the end, Maar prevailed.

"Looks like I win this one, now you're going to get it" Maar bellowed at me with a devious grin. I shuddered at what she could be thinking. At the same time, I felt a sense of pride at making her feel happy as she was now in front of me. I really did fall hard for her.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"You have to sleep beside me tonight!" was the very quick response I got. My eyes widened. The girl of my dreams just asked me to sleep with her on the same bed.

_**Maar's flat, 11:55 PM, **_**Maar POV**

"You have to sleep beside me tonight!"

'I get to cuddle him while he's sleeping and he can't do a thing about it' I happily thought to myself. The dream of any girl in love was to be able to get her guy all to herself. I had just done that, so I decided to be quite bold.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard right. Why are you even asking? You're not shy are you?" I teased him and beamed while I witnessed her face becoming redder by the minute. Raito was such an easy tease.

"O-okay. I'll do it then since I l-lost." Raito bashfully stammered out. I smirked in satisfaction.

We played a few more friendly rounds and then decided to hit the hay. It was going to be a very good sleep for me. As promised, Raito got beside me as part of the dare, and we both lay on the bed for the purpose of catching some sleep. So far, things were going great for me. I was as happy as a child who just got a new toy. I was able to sleep beside my beloved. It appeared that despite his hesitance, Raito looked ecstatic as well. It was a good day indeed.

**Normal POV**

And so it was, the lovebirds-to-be fell asleep and were to awake to a new day tomorrow. The day that they would be engulfed in the world of Sword Art Online. They never expected that playing SAO, would equal to a whole lot more than just playing a game…

-Chapter 1 END-

* * *

**A/N 2: And that's the end of chapter 1. It was mostly exposition and build up for the next chapter, which would have our leads finally starting up the game. Thanks for reading, reviews good or bad are welcome. See you all next chapter.**


End file.
